One Scene Moments
by MsFairytales
Summary: a series of JONAS one shot short stories containing the most dramatic wanted scenes only. -The mystery of life moments are better kept hidden then unraveled in the end to create one memory carving moment-I DO NOT OWN JONAS/JONAS LA
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Am I not important?**

Macy tapped her foot impatiently while sitting in front of the movie theatre. She glanced over her watch for the 10th time for the past 5 minutes. _1 hour late._ She crossed her arms and groaned in frustration. Her tapping started to pick up more speed. Suddenly she felt a vibration from her pockets; she took it out and read the text._ Sorry can't make it._ She read the 4 worded message over and over again. _5__th__ time this week._ She was fed up. She was mad. She was frustrated. But most of all she was hurt and distraught. She slammed her phone onto the ground retrieving everyone's attentions around her. She ignored their scared stares but started stomping down the road rambling to herself. _Final straw._

She saw the red door and knocked on it with full power not caring if her knuckles bleed or if she was disturbing any neighbors. She knocked constantly until the door opened to reveal a very shocked and scared Joe. It was obvious she was furious.

"Macy…" He said softly.

Without another word she shoved past Joe causing him to fall back a little and thank God for the door for his support or else he would've really fallen onto the floor. She stalked away up the stairs. When she arrived she saw a sickening scene. Stella measuring and going over details with the boys. They were laughing with snacks, drinks and…_movies?_ Joe walked up the stairs and was beside Macy. He looked at her and he didn't know what was wrong but it looked like she was at her breaking point.

"Macy?" Stella said confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Well you…I was supposed to be watching a movie with my best friend but she stood me up and texted me an hour after meeting time." Macy said coldly and glared at Stella then walked down the stairs. Stella followed her as well as the boys.

"Macy, I'm sorry. I forgot." Stella tried to defend herself.

"So you forgot about your best friend?" Macy asked harshly. The four was taken back by her sudden outburst.

"No Mace, I thought you would understand. With the boys and all? I mean you are a fan and you did tell me that you'd understand. What's wrong?" Stella asked.

"The boys, the boys, the boys! I am officially sick and tired of hearing about the Lucas brothers. Rather it is your rants about Joe or the outfits you've made for them or their concerts or your moments with them!"

"Macy! Aren't you the one that was obsessed with them? You talk about them a lot more than I do?" Stella looked at her confused.

"If you were with me for the past month you would've known I'm not! I am over and done with JONAS and I am over and done with you!"

"Macy…I was there with you."

"No you weren't. You were never there for me. You were always there for them." She points at the boys. "They _always_ come first. I understand yes you've known them since you were 5 or whatever but _I am_ your best friend too! _I_ would like to be treated as one. I'd give up anything for you! But you have not proven me that! _I am also your best friend! I am important too!_" Macy was in tears.

"Macy…"

"You've ditched me _5 times_ in _one_ week! _5 times!_ Stella it hurts to know you could easily ditch me for…_them._ Don't you realize…you're making me fall behind and you don't even see it?"

"Macy I'm sorry. Of course you're my best friend. It's just with the tour coming up, preparations and—"

"I get it Stella really. So I'm going to make it easier for the both of us. You won't have to choose anymore." Stella sighed in relief.

"Thank you Macy."

"Because I won't ever be one of the options anymore."

"Wait…What?" Stella asked flabbergasted.

"I'm leaving."

Macy left the house and Stella broke down in tears. _I lost my best friend_. The brothers tried to calm her down telling her the cliché lines; _it's okay, it's going to be alright, she'll come around _even worst…_it's not your fault._ Really it was. Because deep down she knew she wanted to be with the brothers more because that meant more time with Joe. She bawled over her guilt realization and let out a whimpered scream. Joe fell next to her and wrapped his arms around her for comfort. He traced up and down her back to soothe her. Kevin and Nick looked at each other guilty because they didn't know what to do…they all didn't know what to do. Because really in reality they just all lost Macy.

"She's gone." Stella chocked out.

**My first of many one shot epic scenes. :] got bored and had all these ideas for epic climax scenes but cbf to actually write down the WHOLE story :] So hope you enjoyed this. Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Airport scene**

Nick waited in front of his private jet. He looked at his watched then swiftly looked at his phone. He tapped his foot impatiently and ran his hand through his hair. _Come on Nick. You know she isn't coming._

"Nick! Come on!" Joe shouted.

"Give me a minute!" Nick screamed.

"Nick…"

"A minute Joe! Please just one minute! One minute." The last bit ended as a whisper.

He looked over to the broad vast concrete land for a sign of her. Anything. Her voice, her scream, her cry anything. He had to see her again. _Come on. _He clung onto the little hope he had that she would come running down and scream his name. Then he had a memory flash of what happened before he stormed out of her house. Who would run after a guy who called you just another fan girl that he can easily replace? In his defense it was all out of anger of her letting him go so easily. _Wasn't she supposed to fight for me?_ He hit realization and realized she was not coming. End of story. He turned around to walk towards the jet. He got inside and sat himself down letting out a heavy sigh. His brothers saw him and pat his shoulder for support. The pilot announced that they are ready for lift off.

"Sorry man. We know that you lo—"

"NICK!"

He looked out of the window and saw her standing there on the concrete. Her hair blowing across her face wildly due the fans, wearing a blue hoodie and white ripped jeans with blue chucks. Yet she managed to blow him right of his feet.

"STOP THE PLANE!" Nick shouted.

"What?" Tom said confused.

"I SAID STOP THE PLANE!" Nick banged on the door to tell the pilot. "Open the door." He told the air hostess who obeyed him. He ran down the stairs.

"Macy…" He said breathlessly and ran up to her bringing her into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. You're irreplaceable I was just so mad that you let me go. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She pushes out of his embrace.

"I forgive you." She says sincerely looking straight into his eyes. He reaches his hands out and caresses her cheeks to which she leans into.

"Promise me that you won't forget about that fan girl back home?" She says with her pleading eyes.

"If you promise to wait for me."

"Always."

"Macy, I lov—"

Nick was cut off by her sudden lips coming to contact with his. At first he was in complete shock but he gave in to the sensation of the passionate kiss. Their lips danced against each other smoothly. It was like the final puzzle piece they had to connect to see the complete picture. The two of them…together. He cups her face and she holds onto the sides of his jacket. He pulls away for air.

"Mace…"

"Don't say it please." She begs.

"But why?"

"Because…before all of this…you loved Penny. I want to know if it's real. So, take your time to know and tell me when you finish your tour…super star." She chuckles a little.

"Macy…" He said a little disappointed by her sudden statement.

"Just let it play its role okay Nick? Just wait. Wait for me as I will wait for you." She lets go of him and takes his hands off her face. "Now go. Go rock out the world. I'll be waiting here I promise. Have fun."

Just like that she turned around and walked away. She could feel the tears accumulating in her eyes but she fights back the urge to let them roll down her cheeks. Nick felt like his heart was being tugged further out of his chest as she takes another step away from him. His whole family saw the scene from the windows of the plane and let him be.

"Macy!" He hollers for her. And she turns around.

"You better be ready for me when I come back!" He said with a grin.

"Bring it on Lucas." She says smiling at him.

"Can't wait." He said softly but somehow she heard him and gave him an earnest smile.

He skips his way through the plane and sits on the chair with a wide grin on his face. Everyone in the plane just let him be and didn't bother asking him any questions. He sighs dreamingly and looks out the window seeing a retreating figure. He smiles wider now.

"I love you." He whispers.

And as if she heard him she turned around and mouthed the three words he has always wanted to hear his whole life that shot him straight up to heaven. He broke into those rare tooth shining, wide Cheshire grin, big smiles that beamed.

"Let's get this tour started." He said excitedly.

**A/N: Here's my second climatic scene peeps :] Hope u enjoyed it. I think this was quite cheesy eh? :] heheh. Well what can i say i am a sucker for those one little cheesy scenes that make u go AWWW :] 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unrequited**

Macy leaned against the door of the atrium watching her boyfriend fiddle around with his fingers. She inhales the cold December air deeply. She knocks on the door and he looks up at her with apologetic confused eyes. She gives him a small smile for comfort but he turned his head back down to the ground to ponder. She sighs heavily and walks up towards the bench but kept her distance. She plays with the hem of her skirt and looks around nervously. She knew this was coming just never knew she would be so in love with him by the time it would happen. She knew the next words that would come rolling down her tongue. She's mentally practiced these words for hours already but yet she found it to be the hardest thing she would've ever said. _Inhale then exhale. you can do this. come on._

"You still love her don't you?" She whispers out. He doesn't say anything but just looks at her with eyes that bore into her telling her the unspoken truth the truth that breaks her into pieces. She holds back her tears.

"It's okay if you do." She says offering him an escape. Offering him a way out of his misery but opening a door into hers.

"Yes." He whispers. She felt her heart sink at that moment and break into a million pieces. She hear the shattering sounds echo in her ears. She closes her eyes for a millisecond to hold back the tears and looks away from him. Her grip on her skirt tightens a little more. She pursed her lips to not allow any despairing sounds coming out of her lips. From a sigh or a cry she wouldn't let one sound out because she was here for him not for her.

"I'm sorry." He says softly.

"Don't be." She shakes her head. "It's not your fault. Love's like gravity can't help it right?" She chuckles dryly a little trying to lighten the mood but it was obvious that it became a failed mission.

"But I never meant to hurt you." He whispers apologetically running his hands through his curls tugging onto them.

"Who said love was easy?" Her voice started cracking. She clears her throat to keep her voice stable. He looks at her confused. _Why is she so calm?_

"Go." She says and he looks at her even more confused than before. He didn't know what was going on she wouldn't joke about things like this so that means... "Go. Go after her before she leaves." He still looks at her confused and she chuckles a little. "It's fine don't worry just go." She gestures her head pointing to the door indicating him a way out. Indicating him that she will be alright. But really who is she trying to convince?

"Thank you Macy." He says sincerely thankful and kisses her forehead then leaves. "You're welcome…Kevin." She smiles a small ghost of a smile.

She turns around and watches him run away after Anya to get her back. Who was she thinking to compete against a tall beautiful blue eye blonde? She chuckles a little at her naivety. But it still hurt her deeply. Like a cosmic stab right in her heart and feeling every crack with excruciating pain. She breaks down when he was out of eyes sight. She bawled then fell into the ground. Covering her mouth to prevent any loud sobering cries of pain. The tears flooded out of her eyes coming out like waterfalls. Stella, Joe and Nick watched her being torn apart in sadness. Her small body was shaking and her eyes were clouded with tears. Stella herself was tearing up a little at the pitiful sight of her best friend broken in front of her and being unable to do anything made it worst. Joe gave Stella a shoulder to cry on and a comforting back rub as he watches Macy in complete despair.

Nick was the only one that made some action and walked inside the atrium. He pulls out his jacket and wraps it around Macy's small body cover half of her face. He picks her up bridal style allowing her to cry into his chest and she did as he expected. She cried out louder and harder as Nick held onto her tighter. They weren't talking, they were in silence but Nick knew that Macy appreciated him for being there. He knew that she spoke a silent thank you, a silent beginning to their blossoming love perhaps? He walked pass the staring students and out of the school towards the empty football field then sits on the bleachers still holding onto Macy.

After a few more minutes she stopped crying and gets her head up. She wipes away her tears and her messy thin smudged eye liner. She lets out a breathless little laugh.

"You can let go of me now Nick." She says looking at him.

"You sure?" He asks her in a worried tone.

"You are going to have to let me go sooner or later." Macy said.

"Okay." He lets her go and sits her down on the bleachers.

"So…Anya and Kevin they're official now?" Macy asks.

"Uhm…you see…" He didn't want to answer that question.

"Just say it." She insisted.

"The media caught them kissing outside school." Nick looked at Macy to see if she would cry again. But nothing.

"Oh."

"Listen I know it hurts…_ a lot._ But you will get over it over time. I promise." He wraps his arms around her bringing her in for an embrace.

"How do you know?" She whispers.

"Because I am going to be here all the time to make sure of it." He assures her.

"Thank you." She wraps her arms around his waist.

"Anytime Mace…anytime."

"Why are you doing all this?" Macy asks.

"Because…that's what friends are for."

"That's good to hear." She smiles into his chest and he could feel the warmth of her smile as a smile crept on his face too.

_I lied. I fell in love with you Macy Misa._

**AN: Well that was chapter 3 people :] hope you enjoyed it. It just hit me when i heard a song i totally forgot ... or was it a movie? i dont know it just hit me. Well. next one up is god knows what but stay posted 3 Review please 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: See no evil.**

He paced back and forth across the waiting ward. His brother was sat next to his friend comforting her and his other brother was leaning against the wall with a cup of coffee wearing a tired, troubled face. He glances over the watch. _12:00_. It has been 2 hours since the incident that happened in the concert. He could see his brother feeling incredibly guilty. It was written all over his face and body expressions. However how many times someone would say it wasn't his fault he didn't believe anyone. Because she was in the hospital bed after an explosion saving him and he was standing against a wall staring at his cup of coffee in his hand unable to do anything for her.

The doctor came with a clip board reading over the papers. He looked up and called out her name. We all stood up and surrounded him. He told us it was okay to see her now, now that she was awake. His guilt filled brother stood outside the door as if waiting for acceptance to enter from himself.

"I'm sorry man." He said with a hoarse voice to him.

"Look it's okay don't worry." He places his hand on his shoulder for assurance

"But she's your girlfriend and I got her…here." He stuttered out

"Maybe you should wait outside first. Gather your thoughts." He offered and the guilty brother accepted with a nod.

_1 hour and 30 minutes later._ The guilty brother finally decided to go. He walked into the hospital room and saw her sitting up on the bed. You can tell she has been crying by the dry tear stained cheeks. Her eyes were covered by some bandages. She looked towards his direction and even if he couldn't see her eyes he could feel her brown hazel eyes boring into his skins with deep devastation. He gulped and took all his courage to walk over. She gives him a small smile. He walked over and held onto her hand rubbing against her knuckles. She could feel him trembling a little so she tightens the grip to reassure him. His trembling seemed to calm down a little but she could feel the fear in him.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers. He places his forehead on her hands as he sat himself down on the stool.

"I'm so sorry Mace. I'm so sorry. Sorry." He repeats himself. "This is all my fault. I am so sorry." His voice starting to crack.

She could feel his tears falling onto her hands. She used her unoccupied hand to rub his head soothing him. He repeated himself constantly apologizing and his tears were coming out more and more.

"I forgive you Nick. So please stop crying. It's fine." Macy soothed him.

"No it's not! I'm here without a scar because of you and you are in the hospital bed…" He couldn't dare finish the sentence he was too scared to.

"Blind?" She finishes for him.

"Yeah."

"Hey it's fine. I'm fine. I'm still breathing. It is going to be okay." She places a hand on his cheeks and smiled at him.

"How is it going to be okay? You can't play sports. You're blind Macy."

"Well…there are other things in life I can do. I mean I've always wanted to study anthropology." Macy suggested. Nick chuckled a little at her optimism. Only she can take a goodness out of any situation no matter how bad.

They sat there for 2 hours just talking about everything. Never for one second has he let go of her hand. He kept them safe and secure in his. They would laugh, smile and cry all together. It felt like second nature to him. He walked out of her room giving her time to rest. There his brother was leaning against the wall like he was waiting for Nick's arrival. Nick looked up and was startled by his brother.

"Kevin?" Nick gasped out holding onto his chest to support his hurried breathing.

"How long?" Kevin asked.

"How long what?" Nick looked at him confused trying to read his older brother's face but got nothing but a stone cold expression which shocked Nick since he has never seen Kevin display a face like that.

"How long have you loved my girlfriend?" Kevin said bluntly. Nick's eyes widened and his heart beat was increasing. _Wow talk about being straight forward._

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." He stutters out then laughs a little.

"Come on Nick. She may be blind but I am not. The least I deserve to know is the truth. I'm your brother and you are in love with my girlfriend." Kevin said a little more agitated than before.

"Look man. You're looking into this too much. I don't love her." _I lied._

"For God's sake Nick!" Kevin exclaimed slamming his fist onto the wall in front of Nick causing people to jump back a little including Joe and Stella. "Tell me the truth or so help me God." Kevin threatened him.

"Why do you want to know huh? Why do you want to suffer yourself to know? Is it because you know she will pick me?" Nick stated closing into Kevin.

"You listen here Nick." Kevin said angrily while grabbing Nick's collar and slamming him to the wall. "Macy is _my_ girlfriend. She already picked_ me_ not _you._"

"It's just a matter of time Kevin." Nick provoked him.

"_For crying out loud Nick! Just say it!"_ Kevin shouted.

"FINE! I AM IN LOVE WITH MACY MISA!" Nick shouted shoving Kevin off him.

"Happy?" Nick asked cynically.

"Ecstatic." Kevin said bitterly.

"Come on guys we are in a hospital." Joe said reasoning them.

"You guys are in front of Macy's room." Stella said in disbelief. Never had she thought the day that Kevin would be so angry he would result to violence would ever come unless there was an apocalypse… _close enough._

"I'm out of here." Nick said throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah that's a smart idea." Kevin pointed out.

**AN: Hope you guys liked this one-shot. I'm quite proud of it. Hope you review. Till next time x**


	5. These Small Moments

**Here's my new one shot, I hope you like it. Remember to review, if you want :) but would be cool :P. This is basically a story about those little moments in Nick and Macy's lives that could change their lives. Anyways enjoy. **

* * *

_School Parking Lot_

Summer has just ended which meant another school year for us all, another year of grueling lessons and boring week days. Out of all those days, I knew Macy would be there to brighten those days up. I parked my car in the school parking lot and when getting out I saw Macy in her royal red blazer and navy blue skirt with her white knee high socks waiting for me, leaning against her own car. She cut her giving herself bangs but that smile, that precious smile was still there waiting for me, everyday. I walked up towards her and embraced her in my arms, the surge of vanilla rushed up my nose and I felt nostalgic for her.

"Good morning, ready for another year Nick?" Macy asked.

"If with you, sure." I replied

_Library_

I rushed through the hallways and ran as fast as I could to the library. It was well over 4 o'clock, I was an hour late for a tutor session. I blame those long demanding practices coach makes us do. I cheered for making it to the library within 2 minutes (which was a new record for me hence the cheer) and was immediately shushed by the librarian and silently snickered by the people in the library. I sheepishly made my way through to the assigned area for the session, at the back of the library where the foreign language section was, guess the students in our school either hated foreign languages or were too smart to need books for help, which was usually the latter. There, I was greeted by Nick sitting patiently on the floor with an orange Capri-sun in his hand.

"Coach working you hard Mace?" Nick asked.

"It's nothing comparing to what I will do to you Lucas. Now open that biology book of yours." I said.

_Park_

Midnight and our house was still as loud as a raging party. Joe and Kevin were arguing about the most trivial things, Frankie was running around trying to grab somebody's attention and mom was yelling at dad to get off the phone. I decided to go out for a walk to the park, maybe inspiration would strike me there. When I sat on the swings I heard a sniffling sound, I looked around and I saw somebody curled up under the oak tree. I focused on the image more and noticed that it was Macy. I walked over towards her and sat down next to her. I didn't speak, not that I could think of words to say to her. I wasn't used to her crying, it was new. She was always the one who held the sun and blinded everybody with her brightness. Seeing her with bloodshot eyes, tears rolling down her face and her being broken made him have a murderous feeling towards the person who did this to her. I extended my arm and pulled her in. _Vanilla_. She still smelled like vanilla. Her cries grew louder when her face was buried in my chest, hidden where no one can see her. She was worried, her was dad a Lieutenant in Iraq and her mom was working herself to the bone. Macy just need to vent, she was tired, tired of being strong, she need to break everything down. In a moment of silence, our faces were close and I leaned in for a kiss—_ring, ring_. Really? _Now_ they call?

"Sorry, I should actually get going. Thanks for listening Nick." Macy said before running off.

"What?" I said harshly through the phone.

_Graduation_

I leaned against the red brick wall of the school outside the auditorium. Everything was changing quicker than I could ever imagine. The silk ruby red gown flowed over my body so easily, who'd ever thought graduation was coming so quickly. I heard someone call my name so I ran back into the ceremony that the school has beautifully decorated. I sat on my seat and looked to my left, two seats away was the one and only Nick Lucas. Things have been awkward since that day in the park, our almost…_kiss_. The moment the principal called my name and I walked on that stage hearing the roar of the crowd was exhilarating. When we threw our hats in the air, it felt like a movie moment. Everyone gathered up in front of the school to say their congratulations. I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me away. Standing there was Nick, smiling at me. He congratulated me before hugging me, of course he still smelled like a faint scent of cinnamon being disguised by his cologne. I smiled into his chest feeling grateful that something hasn't changed.

"I've missed you so much Mace." Nick whispered in my ear.

"I have too." I said softly.

_Café_

On a cold December winter morning, I decided to go to a café before going to a meeting with my agent and other people. When I arrived I saw something that blew my mind away. Through the window I could see Macy sitting there writing on a notepad. It's been a year since I have seen here, her hair was cut short and was curly. It seemed to have gone back to its natural color. She was wearing rectangular thick rimmed glasses that made her look more mature and older. When I entered the shop she didn't even realize I was there. I grabbed my order and made my way to sit in front of her. I could tell she was about to yell at me, typical Macy, but when she saw it was me she stopped. She gave me that smile of hers that would make my heart race and it still had that effect.

"It's been a while." Macy said.

"Too long for me." I replied.

_Wedding_

It took them two years. Two long, grueling, horrible years to finally admit their love for each other and finally get married. After those fights, breakups and make ups they made their minds up and followed their hearts, almost quite inspirational, you know if you are bipolar. Stella looked spectacularly beautiful in her white dress. They were dancing under the spotlight, with all the happiness I have for her it was hard not to feel just a tad bit envious. As I was sipping my champagne I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and there he was, Nick Lucas offering his hand to me for a dance, I accepted of course. He led me to the dance floor then pulled me close to him. _Cinnamon_. I smiled at the slight smell of it. We swayed to the soft music and I felt like I was floating. There was a moment where we just stared at each other, he was leaning in and temptation gave in. It began with a chaste kiss that turned into a kiss with pure passion that blew my mind away. The sweet taste of him made me realize what I have been missing and boy, was I mental. I pulled apart but our foreheads were still connecting and just smiled at him.

"I've been waiting for that for a very long time Macy Misa." Nick said.

"Worth the wait." I said.

_Senior Year of High School I fell in love with Macy Misa_

Senior Year of High School, I realized I was in love with Nick Lucas

_Senior Year of University I moved in with Macy_

Senior Year of University, my apartment flooded, ended up with Nick

_A year later I proposed_

A year later…

"Macy Misa, will you marry me?"

He was down on his knee and looking at me with his hopeful brown eyes that always made me melt. I looked at him at awe and saw my possible futures just flash through my mind. It was new houses, dinners with parents, vacationing together, lake houses, pets, children and grandchildren, it was my life in the future. I cupped his face slowly pulling him up towards me, I leaned in and gave him a kiss. I held his hand and closed the case.

"I'm not ready Nick, I'm sorry." I replied.

"I'm not ready Nick, I'm sorry." She said.

I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces. My heart beat excruciatingly slowed down, but seeing her soft worried face everything calmed down. She may be right, we were young after all with our whole lives ahead of her. She may be right but it still hurt incredibly none the less. I gave her a small smile of reassurance before cupping her face, wiping away those stranded tears.

"Don't worry, when the time comes I know you'll say yes to me." I said feeling her smile.

_Three Years Later_

10 o'clock in the morning and my head is excruciatingly painful, ultimately I decide to go to a café to grab a cup of coffee. Once I had my coffee, I grab a newspaper and I read the subtext of the headline news '_written by Macy Misa_'. I smile at the sight of her name, guess she finally became a journalist like she has always wanted, of the New York Times too. I put my paper down and across the room is a woman, with long curly brown hair sitting sipping a cup of coffee and writing in a notepad. I stand up and make my way to her. I place a hand on her shoulder and she looks up. She gives me a warm smile that manages to still have the same effect after this many years, so I smile back.

"Macy, it's been a while." I said.

"Too long Lucas." She replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**We Scream, We Fight, We Love**

_Slap_. The sheer painful sting resonated around Nick's cheeks as he stared at an infuriated Macy standing in front of him, holding onto her stinging palm. She stormed out of the room and everyone's stares fell onto him creating heavy tension. He ran out after Macy and when he caught up with her, he grabbed her arm tightly before turning her around to face him.

"What is wrong with you?" Nick screamed

"How _dare_ you ask me that especially after what you said!" Macy shouted

"You are unbelievable! Since when were you so sensitive?" Nick argued

"You are joking right? You basically humiliated me in front of the whole school!" Macy retorted

"You deserved it! You became a complete bitch to me ever since your track and field championships!"

"That's because we all know you think I do not deserve the medal I won! And you sure in hell made sure I knew of it!"

"_You don't!_" Nick screamed at her, throwing his hands in the air.

"The nerve you have—"

"I just don't understand how you can overcome Penny so easily! I watched her practice every morning and every night, twice a day, 5 days a week. So how come some girl like you, who never practices can easily beat her! I have _never_ seen you practice nor have I _ever_ seen you on the field for that matter. And ever since you won the championships for every sport in this school you sure became uptight and snobby." Nick said furiously

"And why the hell do you care?"

"Because you changed! You changed for the worst and I _hate_ it! I _hate _this new you! The controlling, uptight, bitchy psycho-maniac!"

"You have no _right_ to say that to me!"

"I am your ex-boyfriend Macy, I can say whatever shit I want!"

"Ex-boyfriend is the main word there Nick!"

"I don't care, you dumped me because you changed! So I can spew whatever crap I want to you and call it anger or revenge because I freaking loved you! And I am giving you an intervention. You are losing everyone!" Nick screamed

"You don't understand!" Macy retorted

"Then make me understand Macy! Make me!"

"Shut up! You do _not_ understand the pressure of being the best—"

"Of course I do, I try every day to be the best musician—"

"Shut up! That is nowhere close to where I push myself. Sure you make sure you are the best musician but I _have_ to be the best _athlete_! I go through rigorous training everyday of the week in school and with a personal trainer that sure in hell works my ass off! I push myself beyond my limits in unhealthy measures and ways that a person should not be doing! I am _not_ going to apologize for it! I am not going to apologize for being who I am right now!"

"That's the problem Macy! Who you are now isn't who _you are_! You are a gentle, kind and sweet girl. You loved every single bit of life and sport and enjoyed all the little things. You were an inspiration to me, you made me want to be better and you made me want to be happy and smile all day long because you resonated happiness. You were sunshine." Nick said looking at a speechless and wide eyed Macy.

"Don't do this please. _You _are the last thing I need right now." Macy said backing away

"And what is that?" Nick asked moving forward

"You! You and your charming brown eyes. You and your damn cute smile. You and the ways you do that would make my heart skip a beat! I don't need a boy like you who is capable of making me fall in love! I have proven my place in this school and state for that matter and have beaten everyone! But the one person I seem to not be able to beat is you…you make me weak." Macy confessed with tears welling up in her eyes and Nick grinned at her.

"What the hell is with that face?" Macy asked

Nick scoffed before closing in with a mere of 2 strides. He smirked over her and she looked at him confusingly, trying to escape but the lockers were blocking her away. Before she managed to argue with Nick, he rolled his eyes and interrupted her with a kiss. A soft kiss that soon into a passionate raging kiss that blew both of their minds away. She snaked her hands around his head, burying them into his soft brown curls, deepening the kiss, turning it into an erotic sensation. Tongues were being played around with as they danced in synced with each other, driving sexual tension through the two's bodies. She pulled back breaking the kiss.

"This doesn't changed the fact I still have to focus and—"

"Just shut up." Nick said cutting her off with another kiss making her smile through it all.

* * *

AN: a little love and hate relationship between Nick and Macy. Hope you like it :) remember that little review button down there, looks kinda lonely :P till next time! x


End file.
